Bound Silence
by WaWaMakesYouHealthy
Summary: "My dreams? I don't have any. I want to make them proud to call me their son. What good is a life if you're not achieving anything major? I'll prove them all wrong, that I am the best. Even if it cost me my life.." A trainer gets caught in a snowstorm on Mount Silver and stumbled into a cave.. Will this cause a new journey to unfold? A new light to be shed? Need OCs.
1. Chapter 1

** Diclaimer: Bored as heck lately, been playing a lot of Pokemon. I do not, however, own it. It belongs to Gamefreak. Yada yada yada :P**

**I am accepting OCs. Try to make them not Mary-Sueish. No Overpowered/Pseudo legendary, or you will be instantly denied. No Angsty sue. Etc. Try to make the character.. Somewhat.. Normal? And interesting. If at all posible. **

**Positions - Positions maximum I will carry**

**Rival - 1**

**Traveling compaions - 2 **

**Girlfriend - ? Maybe?**

**Best friend - 1 Would focus more on the past, and the best friend would make some appearences throughout the story**

**Will think of more as I go on.**

**Now onto the story!**

The biting wind caused a traveler to pull an arm up and shield his face. "Breon bree!" An Umbreon called out over the hailing winds. The male and Umbreon trudged through the waist high snow. Midnight-black hair whipped around bright blue eyes and nipped at pale skin. The cold of winter was seeping into both man, and Pokemon's body.

The male's body began shivering, his lips becoming an increasing darker shade of blue, to a purple hue. A shaky hand reached down and grabbed a Pokeball off his belt, "Typhlosion, standby!" Numb hands through the Pokeball forward, releasing a fire type native to the Jhoto region. The Pokemon hissed at being released in the freezing wheather. "Flare up, Typhlosion. Use flamethrower on the snow, make a path for us. We need to find shelter, and fast!"

"Phlosion!" The fire type hissed and glared. The flames on his back grew larger, causing some cold to deteriote off the male's face. The male and Umbreon stayed close to Typhlosion, almost huddling eachother as they walked a bit more easily through the melted snow path. "Ty, typhlosion!" The fire type drew in a large breath and spat it out at a rock. An entrance opened up. Someone had sealed a cave shut to stay warm. Clever thinking they had done.

"Return." The male sent the Typlosion back to his Pokeball in a red beam, and made a dash into the cave. The cave was warm. A fire was set in the middle of it. Bags were sprawled onto the floor as well as Pokeballs. Dinner was cooking over the fire.

"Umbreon! Bree, bree!" The Umbreon cawled out, only recieving echos bouncing off the walls in a response. He looked over noticing his trainer began shivering again, his legs giving in.

"Who do you think you are?" A blurred voice echoed off the cave walls.

The male couldn't decypher whether it was male or female.. He slumped forward in a cold exhaustion, his Umbreon rushing toward him. "Bree, breon, Umbreon?"

The Umbreon looked up at the trainer with concern in his eyes, pleading with the stranger to help his master.. Would the trainer lend a hand? He didn't know.

The storm was getting progressively worse. The entrance was still open. They had no food left.. What would happen?

**Well, a quick opener. Easy way to introduce a character. I will take the response that I feel would fit category well. (Whether it be best friend, rival, or traveling companion.) **

**I.e., if I see three responses, one is best friend, rival, and companion, but only the Rival came out good enough for me to use. The person who saved my character will be the one in the cave. Capiche? :P**

**OC form:**

**Name: Full**

**Age: (Rookies are alright)**

**Height: **

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Body type:**

**Appearence: (Clothes and such)**

**Pokemon team: (They have nicknames?)**

**Past: (Feel free to message me the past, if it's important to the plot of your story)**

**Dreams: (Coordinator, wanna be a gym leader, etc)**

**Relations: (To the main character)**

**How did they meet my character: (If they didn't make the cut for this scene, you have to think of one. I will adjust it acordingly to my taste.)**

**Region: Mount Silver, Jhoto. (Put the region and city where you're character's from. The story takes place in Jhoto, though.)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I still haven't found an OC to use for the cave part. So, this chapter will be updated as a still anonymous trainer. I prefer if someone had a perona for the trainer in the cave. Didn't get a response that would match said person in cave. In hopes of me updating, I would like to see more OCs thrown on here.**

The trainer gave the Umbreon an incredulous look, before shaking their head and kneeling down to see if the male was wounded. The trainer pat down the male's body, checking every now and then for blood, but found none. 'Well.. He isn't bleeding..' Thought the trainer. They dragged the body towards the fire to keep them warm. Umbreon followed the anonymous figure and kept trying to grab glimpses of the face, but found nothing due to a shadow grazing their face. He hissed in annoyance as he laid down next to his trainer.

The trainer in the cave grabbed the unconscious trainer's backpack and began rummaging through, causing a curious Umbreon's head to look over. The trainer had found a trainer card and read the name, 'Diesel Jett Ryder'. The trainer stared at the unconscious body for a few moments, 'So his name's Diesel?' Thoughts went through their head.

The trainer saw official League stamps that one obtains when entering, he had consistently placed in top 10 in the Unova League, Sinnoh, Jhoto, Kanto, and Hoenn. So why was he back here? The card was gingerly turned over to see a sloppy signature, and birthdate. The unconscious trainer was 19. He had been traveling awhile now. So why was he dumb enough to freeze? He should know the temperatures of Mount Silver.

The unconscious trainer groaned, causing the conscious one to shove everything back in the bag and placing it where need be. The trainer that was awake waited for the unconscious one to open his eyes. Patience.

**So, I could of have a general personality one would have, when another invaded their "home" or shelter. Curious to who the person is, bla bla bla. It was kind of annoying adding "The trainer" over and over . To be honest. Was trying to leave it open for you guys to to pick if your character was male or female. Give me non-poopy OCs please! Don't make me beg D: OC forms are on the first chapter :) As soon as I get an OC to my liking, the next chapter will be up!**

**I will make the chapters WAY longer (Trust me, I hate short chapters..) As soon as I get some characters in.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Saw this entry and it just seemed perfect. Got to use it. I do not own the character Corrine. She belongs to Unctuous.**

Diesel put a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes, groaning. He gingerly opened his hazel eyes and made eye contact with dark chocolate, brown eyes that reflecting the flickering embers. Umbreon padded over to his trainer and curled up to him, attempting to share his body heat. The male looked around, actually taking in the inside of the cave. It was small, cozy. A shiver ran through his body as he noticed the mouth of the cave was still open.

The trainer looked towards the opening, she pulled out three Pokeballs. "Come on out, Austin, Elizabeth, Poe!" The voice was female. Her voice, although soft, carried much determination in it. In a white light, a Piloswine, Jynx, and Sneasel were respectively released. "Use ice beam on the opening." The Pokemon did as they were told, and in their impressive teamwork, sealed the cave in fast time. Shielding the cold out, and keeping the warmth in.

"Thank.. Sorry I blasted the opening out.." Diesel chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "Uh.. Name's Diesel by the way." The male outtretched his hand in a hand shake.

"I know. I saw on your trainer card," at the male's bewildered expression, she continued, "you walked into my cave, destroyed the opening, and just rested here." She stated. Diesel awkwardly put his hands down, back at his side. The female noticed this. She sat down and quietly stated, "Corrine. Corrine Anton." She returned her three Pokemon and began sturring the dinner that was now boiling.

'She does have a point..' The male concluded in his thoughts. Umbreon looked up towards him, giving him the "Really?" look.

"Hungry?" Corrine's voice broke through the silence, "you must be.. Seems like you've been traveling out in the cold for awhile. You were cold to the touch." She stated.

"Yeah.. To both." Diesel replied. He grabbed a bowl she handed to him, and stared at the contents. Vegatable soup. It might not be a bad idea to eat it, considering he might end up with a cold due to his stupidity of traveling in a blizzard.

"It's not poisoned." She stated as she noticed the male giving the soup a stare as if it were foreign.

Diesel looked down, embaressed, as he slowly ate, little by Umbreon, with interest, watched the two interact. The female had cerulean hair that was cut to her chin line. Her eyes, if one didn't look close enough, looked to be black. She was dressed in a navy blue trench coat, white gloves and jeans, and hiking boots. Unlike his trainer, who had short midnight black hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed with a normal jacket, jeans, and traveling sneakers.

After the male had taken enough soup to fill his stomach, he rested the bowl down for his Umbreon, who lapped at it hungrily.

"Was he your starter?" Corrine's voice asked as she noticed the interraction between man and Pokemon. The male shook his head in response. "Best friend though, right?" Diesel just gave a nod in her direction and he stared into the fire, nibbling on the inside of his cheeks. "You're quiet. Why don't you talk?"

"No idea." Diesel shifted awkwardly. No one had ever blatantly said he was quiet. He knew he was, but he didn't feel the need to talk unless spoken to.

Corrine raised an eyebrow, "something happen?" Once again, the male shook his head. "'Oy.. Men say us women are impossible to understand," she smirked. "Any dreams, kid?"

Diesel shot her a death glare when she called him a kid. She must of saw his age on his card. Does that mean she's older than him? By how much? "How old are you?" He asked, skipping over the dream question entirely.

"20."

"Yes." When Corrine raised an eyebrow, Diesel continued, "I do have dreams.."

The female crossed her arms over his chest, a small smirk painted its way on her face, 'He didn't have a comeback, more than likely, so played it safe by changing the subject..' "You're not too bad. So, why were you traveling in that blizzard? Why aren't you dressed for warmth?"

Diesel watched Umbreon finish the rest of the soup, "didn't know a blizzard would hit. Normally it's not too bad. "

Corrine followed his sight, "why do you prefer him over your starter?"

"I felt more.. Connected.. To him. He understands more."

Corrine nodded in understanding.

Umbreon lifted his head up and looked towards the sealed up opening of the cave. The howling of the winds had ceased. The two trainers looked towards the opening, but seeing no danger, went back to staring at other things that had held their sight.

"Thanks.. For helping us." Diesel said.

"Yeah.. Where you going to next?" She asked, standing up and dusting off her jeans and trench coat.

"I might go back to New Bark Town, maybe Pallet.. No idea yet.. You?"

Corrine shrugged, "I might stay here. Need to train. Like you, I have dreams as well," she smirked.

Diesel got up and dusted the snow off his clothes. "You're a lone trainer, aren't you? No one else has trainer here other than the infamous Red.." He muttered.

"And if you remember.. He has the strongest Pokemon. He became champion, and came here to get better. It's why I train here now. I want that experience." Corrine told him, looking toward the sealed opening.

Diesel debated if he wanted to leave now, or wait. He didn't know yet. He was too undecisive.. He finally settled on just leaving. "Thanks.. I hope your dreams come true."

"The same for you." Corrine nodded.

"Will I see you again?"

"Only time can tell."

Diesel nodded and reached for Typhloion's Pokeball. "Typhlosion, standby!" The Jhoto fire starter was once again released. He hissed in annoyance and spat out small flames. "Hope you don't mind us tearing that wall again." He said sheepishly.

"I'm about to leave as well." She told him.

He nodded, "flamethrower on that opening," he commanded the fire type. The two began to perspire as the heat of the fire bounced off the wall and enveloped them in warmth. Soon enough though, a breeze tickled their faces and the wall had been burned down. "Return." In a red beam, Typhlosion was gone. Diesel walked towards the opening but stopped short. He turned around briefly, "Seeya around." Even though it was made as a statement, the male was unsure. He turned back towards nature and began walking away, towards the center. He was going to stop at the Pokemon Center that rested at the foot of the mountain.

When he vanished from sight, Corrine shook her head, "crazy kid." She said to no one in particular. She looked up towards the peak of the mountain, rays of sunshine dancing around it. 'I will prove myself..' With that thought in mind, she set out on a path that would lead her to the top.

**OoO**

"She was pretty, huh?" Diesel asked his Umbreon, who shook his head in dissappointment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He muttered.

The only sound that was heard was the whispering of the wind as it brushed past the two figures. Even the snow barely made no arguements about being trampled on. The green trees were coated in a medium weight of snow and glitsened in the morning sun. "I wonder how long we were in there for. Couldn't be more than a day, right?"

Umbreon shrugged his black feline shoulder, "bree.."

Diesel pulled out his Pokenav, "Yeah.. We were there for only over night.." He told him, putting away his Pokenav and continuing their treck.

"Breon bree, Umbreon." The moonlight Pokemon smirked.

"Fuck.. I could have gotten her number! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Diesel felt dumbfounded. It was just like Umbreon to tell him as they were almost down the mountain. "At least the center's there.." He muttered as he saw a red and white tip building coming on the horizon. The male took the mountain slowly, as it got steeper and steeper the lower you got on the mountain.

**As promised. I was actually glad Corrine was sent in. She had ice types! (I needed a trainer with at least one to seal up said cave. She has a believable history, real persona, and no pseudo's or anything. Yup. Well, hopefully I got the personality right, if I didn't, shoot me a message, and will fix. Also, need OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diesel entered the Pokemon center, letting one last shiver run through his body as he stepped into the warm atmosphere of the center. "Any mail for me?" He asked politely as he walked up to the nurse. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he apologized quickly, "Diesel, Diesel Ryder." The pink-haired nurse smiled, nodded, then pulled out a stack of papers for the male. "Thank you." He said before he grabbed it and sat down on a couch in the lounge, legs propped up on the table and began flipping through the letters. _'Mom, dad, Valerie, Jason, Sophia, David, Jet." _The male ran a frusterated hand through his hair, the only one worth reading was his parent's letters. Umbreon pounced on the open seat next to his trainer and looked at the letters with light curiousity. Diesel instinctively put a hand on the black feline's head and began scratching behind his ears. "Where are we going to go?" He softly asked the Pokemon, who only shrugged in response.

Umbreon jumped down the couch, and nodded towards a PC. "Bree, bree.." The Pokemon said nonchalantly.

"I guess I do need to rotate some Pokemon around.." Diesel muttered as he got up, and went towards the machine. He grabbed all his Pokeballs off his belt, save for Umbreon's, and transfered them to Professor Elm's labratory. He looked through the storage system, debating on who to pick for the journey up ahead, if he even had one in mind. "You think I would be good in contests?" The trainer raised a dark eyebrow at the Umbreon.

"Breon, Umbreon, bree!" The Pokemon growled at him, ears lowered down to his skull, baring his fang.

"Fine! Fine! I get it! You won't participate in them.. What do you think we do? I'm tired of battling.." The trainer muttered, "Although I do wanna be a Master.."

"Breon, bree.." Umbreon retorted, scratching his ears with his hind leg.

"You're right, I need to be good at contests, and battles, to be a master. I get it.." Sometimes Diesel felt his Eevee should have evolved into an Espeon rather than Umbreon. "When's the next contest, do you know?"

Umbreon raised his nose towards a poster not 5 feet away from where the two were.

"How convenient.." The trainer muttered. He looked over the poster. Viridian City, and it was scheduled for.. TOMORROW? The trainer held back a groan. He had to travel fast. Lucky him, he was in Mount Silver, between the Jhoto and Kanto regions. Diesel, without time to lose, pulled his Pidgeot out of the storage system and went outside, his Umbreon following with soft, quick steps. "Come on out, Pidgeot!"

A giant bird Pokemon was released in a blinding white light. When the light sparkled off, the magnificent bird Pokemon spread his wings, and threw his head back and caw'd loudly. "Geot!"

"Pidgeot, can you take us to Viridian? Fast?" The trainer asked. Pidgeot responded by pulling his wings in, and lowering his body to let the trainer climb on. Diesel had returned Umbreon, and clipped the Pokeball to his belt. With one powerful flap of the bird's wings, the two took off. The wind brushed past the male's face, causing his hair to dance around his sharp features.

Thoughts swam through his mind as his fingers gripped Pidgeot's feathers tighter, causing the bird to screech. _'In my past 9 years of traveling, combined with the 5 years of schooling I did. I know a lot of people.. What if I meet some? What if I fail at being a coordinator? It doesn't look that hard to do.. Just making attack moves shine and sprinkle was all that was needed...' _Diesel thought in curiosity. As the flight continued, he debated on what Pokemon to use. If he remember correctly, it was one Pokemon for both the appeal stage, and performance stage. Who was his most beautiful, or appealing Pokemon he had? _'Pidgeot is beautiful. Don't know if I can make his attacks appealing, however. Nidoking will fit neither. Butterfree may just work. Or how about Furret? The playful Pokemon can definitly win..' _Diesel, so lost in thought, hadn't noticed Pidgeot begin circling in descent to land infront of Viridian City's PokeCenter.

He returned the Pokemon before thanking him for a job well done, and released Umbreon to accompany him inside. "Hello, how can I help you?" The sweet voice of nurse Joy called out.

"Um, yeah. Can I sign up for the Pokemon Contest here?"

"Why yes. I just need a form of identification, and your signature." As she spoke, the nurse pulled out a white form and placed a pen next to it. When he gave her his Pokedex, she scanned it into a computer, smiled, then handed it back. Diesel had filled in all the requirements of the application, and handed it back. Nurse Joy then placed the documents in a scanner, and uploaded his application. "There. All ready! Would you like a room for the next?"

Diesel smiled and nodded, "that'd be nice, thank you." He humbly grabbed the keys to his room, and went inside, putting his luggage down and the like. He rested down on the bed, staring up. Tomorrow at 8 in the morning, his first contest would start.. He still didn't know if he would pull through with Ferret, or not.. Or if this was something he'd do to pull his normal battling mood back into a drive. _'Do I even have any dreams other than be a master? I don't know. I just want my parents to be proud. They will though, as long as I followed my dreams.. But I can't make them proud of I don't know what my dreams are! Ugh..'_ Diesel covered his face with his hands.

Umbreon pounced on the foot of the bed, licking his fur clean, before brushing it on his head. "Bree, bree.." The Pokemon muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I know, I know." The trainer rubbed his growling stomach. '_I'll get breakfast tomorrow morning.. Too comfortable to get something to eat..'_ Diesel closed his eyes, and succumbed to sleep.

**OoO**

****Diesel awoke when the sun touched his face. His eyes fluttering open before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "so early.." He muttered. He peaked over the clock and practically jumped out bed, "7:50!? Umbreon come on!" The trainer yelled at the moonlight Pokemon, who quickly jumped out of the bed. The two rushed out the door and dashed to the Pokemon contest stadium where a line was quickly disappearing as trainers and coordinators alike signed in. Diesel had only waited for a few minutes before he finally signed in. It was 7:56 am. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was a quick relief that washed over, however, but the tides quickly turned over and panic rose. All he had was his Pidgeot and Umbreon on him.. Maybe he can find a storage system. "Excuse me," Diesel walked up to a women with dark red hair, and soon, bright green eyes met his hazel. "Do you know where a storage system is?"

"Silly," the women giggled, "you're supposed to do that prior to signing in."

Diesel groaned. He was stuck with his Umbreon or Pidgeot for this. He didn't think of this strat for any of the two he had, let alone any Pokemon he had. He couldn't believe he went in this cold turkey. "Wish me luck.." The trainer told his Umbreon.

He watched as many trainers had done many performances that had shown the beauty and power of their Pokemon. Diesel, to say the least, was fascinated. Some underused Pokemon were made beautiful, he hadn't seen a dark type yet, but many flying types. He had decided he would go with Umbreon. As soon as the decision was made, he was called up. Umbreon ran up ahead of him, reading his trainer's mind. He sprinted up the ramp, jumped up high, and sommersaulted into a perfect land.

"And the duo start out with a beautiful start!" The announcer started.

"Umbreon, double team, and dig up some holes in the ground!" Diesel called out. Umbreon complied, making copy of himself, and having himself and the clones dig into the ground.

"Such power of the copies! Umbreon is so skilled to have his copies look almost identical, and use dig flawlessly!" She stated again.

Diesel looked up at the bright light, and remembered the rings on Umbreon's body give off a faint glow in the night.. "Have a copy get on that lamp and swing it away from the arena!" A clone popped up from one of the holes, and like a ninja, jumped between the right and left wall, and landed on the giant lamp that lit the main arena up. He swung the lamp around until the lamp was secure into an area. The holes in the ground gave off a mysterious yellow glow.

"Like a lot of illumaise and volbeat are hidden in the ground, such a beautiful sight to see!"

"Shadow ball, from every opening!" The male trainer called. He was then greeted with dark balls of energy flying into the sky. "Now, jump up, have your clones use iron tail on you to bring you higher into the air!" The original Umbreon jumped onto a copy's tail and was flipped into the air, then flipped again higher by another Umbreon until he was near the shadow ball, which had merged into one giant mass of dark energy. The copies disappeared in a blue mist when they flung Umbreon up. The copy on the lamp had disappeared, letting the lamp rock back and fourth. As the lamp rocked back and fourth, it lit the blue mist lightly, and every time the lamp would swing to the side, Umbreon would glow again, giving him a pulsing yellow aura. As Umbreon smacked the shadow ball into the ground with Iron tail, the lamp had finally adjusted into a stilled position. The shadow ball that crashed into the ground had exploded into an array of dust and dissapating, dark mists.

"Wow! What a new performance from a dark type such as Umbreon!" The crowd had applauded, and Umbreon had a smug look on his face. Diesel had bowed before awkwardly walking back backstage, his Umbreon walking behind him, head high and mighty.

**OoO**

****"I thought you didn't want to participate in contests, Umbreon." Diesel had smirked at his friend.

"Bree. Umbreon, brey."

"Yeah, I know you're the best. Stop being so smug," the trainer teased. Umbreon gave a Pokemon like smirk before resting down on the ground, his head in his paws. "Don't get too comfortable. The coordinators who will be in the second round will be up soon. Hope we make it."

"Umbreon. Bree." The pokemon said nonchalantly.

**Need some more believable OCs. That can't be that hard these days.. :( Ugh..**


	5. Chapter 5

Names spammed onto the screen. Diesel looked up and down, a quick skim. He didn't see his name. How? He thought he had done well.. He ran through the list once more, slower this time, and finally saw his name. A small smirk touched his face, "Thought so.."

Umbreon looked up at him with one eye open, before sighing and closing his eyes. He wrapped his tail around his lithe body. A small purr escaped his muzzle when his trainer scratched his sweet spot behind his ears.

"What? What's going on?" A female's voice broke through the intercom. Lights flickered on and off. "We'll need a short intermission before the second round begins. Apologies." The female said, sounding sincere.

Umbreon lifted his head up at the flickering lights, and his ears starting twitching as he heard voices. Distant, but he could still make out a sense of dominance in the voices. Maybe jealousy.. Without thought, he dashed out towards the entrance of the building. Diesel chased after the dark type. Through the see through sliding doors, Diesel saw a young boy, maybe one who had just started his journey, was gripping a Charmander in his arms, as two older boys, one with a Pikachu, and the other had a Beedrill. The two older boys were making an advance on the younger.

Umbreon dashed out of the area, lowering himself in an attack position, growling.

"Go Magmortar!" A deep voice had called out, releasing Magmar's evolved form infront of the offensive, growling Umbreon, who had been surprised by the sudden Pokemon entering the field.

Diesel looked over to where the ball was thrown. A smile touched his face as he recognized the figure. "Vien!" The trainer jogged up to the male who he had grown up with in their home town of New Bark. That was until Vein had moved into Slateport City in the Hoenn region, but they always promised to keep in touch.

The male had a smirk on his face, "hello. Let's discuss greetings after we take these dorks out." He addressed his friend. "What are you two even doing to this trainer?" The trainer questioned, his voice calm. Like Diesel had always remembered. The kid never seemed calm. Always collected.

"This wimp here couldn't even pass the appeal stage. What was a rookie like him even trying to do?" One of the older men snered. "We were trying to teach him a lesson not to meddle with big kid business."

"You're just bullies," Diesel said. "How about a 2 on 2?"

"We wouldn't mind beating you." The other smirked.

"Umbreon. Come back." Diesel called to his starter. When the aggressive Pokemon finally ran back to his owner, he released his Pidgeot, "Pidgeot, stand by!" The magnificent bird stretched his wings, cawing loudly as he was released.

"Pikachu, thunder on Magmortar!" On of the bullies yelled.

"Beedrill, Poison missile on Pidgeot." The other commanded.

"Pidgeot dodge and use aeriel ace!" Diesel had the bird do.

"Magmortar, counter that thunder with Fire Blast!"

The Beedrill was critically hit with the aeriel blast and was knocked into a tree. The tree snapped, as Pidgeot didn't stop with the tree, he kept pushing the bug type into it until the tree finally snapped, and the tree trunk had fallen on the bug type. The Beedrill was knocked unconscious.

Magmortar, being higher in power and experience had overcome the thunder, and the fire blast, mixed with lightning was hurled at Pikachu, sending it flying into the wall of the contest building, knocking him out.

"How could you?!" The two bullies yelled before returning their two Pokemon and running off, with imaginery tails tucked between their legs.

The two New Bark town trainers turned to eachother and flashed pearly white, perfect smiles. "Not bad, not bad. You sure improved since I last saw you," Diesel teased.

"You know me, I kind of.. do my own thing," Vien chuckled.

Diesel had taken a step back and surveyed his friend. He had not seen him in what seemed like ages, very light brown eyes stayed much the same. His body had somewhat changed, he put on a little more muscle mass than just being plain skinny. His jet black hair was actually somewhat spiked so it seemed to have personality. He was wearing a gray leather jacket with a black hood, his shirt was pure white, cleaned, fitted jeans, with his signature black and white running shoes. His backpack was still carried on his back. He always carried everything in there. Diesel shook his head, chuckling, his friend had not changed much.

"Th-thank you.." The little boy holding a scared Charmander had walked up to them, thanking the two.

"No problem," Vien had a friendly smile on as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Try and practice more. Your bond will also make you grow stronger, and it will help in whatever you decide to do. Whether it be a trainer or a coordinator." The jet black haired male had eventually took a knee to get eye level with the boy. He scratched the Charmander's head softly. His smile grew wider when the Charmander wagged her tail, letting a happy sound escape her mouth, "lovely Pokemon you have." Vien commented. "Stay safe, alright?" He patted the kid's shoulder and let him run off.

Diesel watched with interest as Vein had interacted with the boy, thoroughly impressed. "You're good with kids," he mumbled, "Have any of your own?" He asked, his voice at a normal tone now.

Vien chuckled, he scratched the back of his head, a light pink blush tinting his cheeks, "no, maybe someday. I need to find a women first."

Diesel playfully punched his childhood friend's shoulder, "you'll get one, don't worry. So what are you doing here? Entering the contest? I didn't see you."

"Just trying to meet people, I guess. Train up. No, I wasn't entering a contest." He told Diesel. "Umbreon sure has grown." The trainer commented.

Umbreon lifted his head off at his mention. He had been in his own world when the fight started. "Bree, bree.." The moonlight Pokemon muttered.

"Still snarky as ever though," Diesel added, "ever since he became an Eevee, he just.. Became.. Different.." He tried to put it in words. "I keep him out of his ball hoping he may change."

"Give him time. You also need to know Umbreon tend to be aggresive type of battlers, and Pokemon in general." Vien informed.

"I know, I know.."

"The second round has just begun! Sorry for the delay ladies and gentleman!"

Diesel groaned, it was time to go back. "Watch my battle in the contest?"

"Sure. Then I need to head out, again." Vien had retorted.

**OoO**

"Umbreon, standby!" At those words, Umbreon flipped into the arena. His opponet was a Beautifly. _'Easy..'_ Diesel smirked.

"And, begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Umbreon, dig into the ground!"

"I feel like a trick is coming, pay attention Beautifly!" The female trainer called out into the stage.

"Double team and jump out of the hole!" Multiple copies had left the whole, and surrounded the butterfly Pokemon. "Play Tennis!" Diesel smirked.

"Use sleep powder on the arena!" The female called in desperation.

The clones and original had dodged the powder now floating into the sky. One Umbreon had used Iron tail and shoved the butterfly Pokemon toward the clones, the clone sending it towards another. Only every now and then did one hear the shriek of pain from the Beautifly, as only the original had been able to send power into his attack.

"It looks like Beautifly is getting banged up! What will Ashley do?" The announcer rhetorically asked the audience who gasped.

The light blue powdered had finally settled down. The original had jumped to the ground and dug underground, avoiding the sleep powder. The clones had fell to the ground in a sleep, only to disappear in a light blue mist. The Beautifly who was now covered in cuts and bruises hovered low to the ground, panting quietly as she tried to finish the last minute of the battle. Her points almost gone. "Finish it off with Shadow ball." Diesel called out. Umbreon jumped high out of his hole, his mouth charging with dark energy. When the moonlight Pokemon was finally close, he let the shadow ball go at close proximity. An explosion had occured, rumbling the ground, before the arena cleared, showing an unconscious Beautifly.

"And Diesel and his Umbreon went onto the next battle!" The announcer said in her usual optimistic voice.

Diesel had walked backstage with Umbreon tailing behind him, head high and a smug look adorning his feline features. "Good job buddy." He told him as he pulled a treat out of his bag and fed it to the moonlight Pokemon.

Vien had walked backstage, "a little aggressive as a battler, i've noticed." he smirked.

The other 19 year old chuckled, "just Umbreon.. I've noticed when I battle with him.. The battles are.." He couldn't finish his sentance, he hoped Vien he understood, but he guessed he did when Vein nodded.

"Just watch it before it comes to bite you in the back." Vein looked away, as if he had more to say.

"What's up?" Diesel picked up on it.

"I had gotten a message, I need to head out soon.. Sorry I couldn't see you finish. You have my number, call or text if you need to."

Diesel nodded and got up; the two exchanged their handshake, hands grabbing their forearms before the two let go, and Vien had headed out, and Diesel had got up, ready to go onto the stage again, _'what does he mean.. Bite you in the back...?'_ He shooked it out of his mind, before walking back up.

"Now it's Diesel and his Umbreon, and Mike and Hitmonchan! Begin!"

"Umbreon, use dark pulse!"

"Dodge and use brick break!" The fighting type jumped into the air to dodge the dark waves of energy that shimmered on the surface of the ground. The brick break had dealt a large amount of damage onto Umbreon, causing the Pokemon to flinch, and causing a lot of points to leave the dark type's yellow circle.

"Umbreon, dig!" Umbreon quickly obeyed, shaking the last effects of the brick break off before heading off into the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Mike sneered. "Earthquake near the hole!" The whole ground shook and rumbled. A loud shriek was heard as Umbreon was thrown out of the ground, his points almost gone. He shook as he stood up, snarling and growling at the Hitmonchan. "Finish it off with bullet punch!"

Hitmonchan's fists glowed a bright white, and just before he hit Umbreon, the announcer called, "Time's up!" the offender had stopped the attack, and returned to his trainer. "The winner is.." The portraits zoomed in, and Diesel knew. He didn't even land a hit on that fighting type.. "Mike!"

Umbreon growled at the two and left the stage, his stepping more aggressive than normal. Diesel knew the only thing that was hurt was his pride. He followed behind the black Pokemon shortly.

**OoO**

Diesel had sat down as a couch as he waited for his Umbreon to heal up. His head rested on the back of the couch, his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes when he heard someone place their feet up on the table, and heard a soft sound of the cushion's shifting under someone' weight. He made contact with a young looking female who had auburn hair, and emerald green eyes. She looked scrawny from what he could see, she had a pixie-styled hair cut and light tan skin. A green baseball t-shirt with a Pokeball design on it. She was wearing everyday sneakers and jeans. He noticed, as she held up a book and read, that she had a very small scar on her left hand.

He quickly looked away when her emerald eyes met his hazel. When he felt her gaze fall off of him, he made contact with her once again. He wondered how young she really was, until their eyes met again. This time, he could see the agitation in her voice, "what're you looking at?" Her voice was firm, but held another tone to it, one Diesel couldn't pick up.

"Nothing.. How old are you?" He'd rather just ask straight away.

"15." The female shot him a glare.

'_So she is young. At least she's had some experience in traveling..' _Diesel mused, "That's cool I guess. Were you in the contest?"

"Yes." She replied.

"What's your name?"

The female snapped her book shut, closed her eyes, and breathed a quick sigh. "Tabs. My name is Tabs."

A smirk touched Diesel's face, "Tabs as in something those fancy people say? '_Put it on my tab?' _" He chuckled softly.

"Yes! Of course! 'Cause we're all fancy and talk about our tabs like it's the new type of Pokeball catched these days." The female known as Tabs responded.

"You'd be crazy if you didn't.. So, why're you here?"

"In a Pokemon center?" She questioned raising an eyebrow, "I thought everybody comes here to heal their Pokemon.. not read a book, do they not?" Tabs' voice was dripping sarcasm.. She opened up her book, and flipped to a page. Diesel wondered if she had memory of the page before she shut her book previously.

"Fiesty." Diesel muttered.

"Here you go, sir, ma'am." Nurse Joy had walked up to the two trainers and handed them their respective Pokemon.

The two got up at about the same time, "where you headed to?" Diesel just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should travel together, yeah?" Diesel had a friendly smile on his face, this one actually genuiene.

Tabs let out a sigh.

** So, this story is starting to finally kick off. I feel like the reason I seem like i'm not using any OCs (Or a lot..) Is because I want this story to be a good story with mixed in OCs (Many say that's impossible.), but that's why I want actual legitimate OCs to be in the story, not mary sues, angsty sues, etc etc etc. Jeebus. I have actually turned down more OCs than I would like. **

** Anyways, Tabs belongs to wisdom-jewel**

** Vein belongs to RicePaddyHero.**

** For those of you who don't really know what my requirements are, and how I really judge the OC, read Vein's (RicePaddyHero) and Corrine's (Unctuous) apps. They are actually in the review section of this story. So, please, I beg of you (No, I don't..) Read theirs. If it helps, i'll even post Diesel's! It's really not hard to make a not god-modding, Overpowered as heck OC... **

** All I can say is "Special Snowflake Syndrome" = Instant no. If you have a Pseudo, joining a gang(They would have to at least be older than 23/25, and have gone to jail and served time for this to make it work. Joining any gang (Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Galactic at 10 is definitly NOT believable.), running from home, a legendary, or a bio that makes no sense, don't bother submitting as it will be rejected for obvious reasons.**

** /Rant over. Have a good one. Oh, and reviews please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been in and out of the hospital. This shouldn't happen again. Sorry :\**

"No thanks." Tabs muttered. She had closed her book, put it in her bag, and promptly got up, and headed towards the door. A backwards wave was sent Diesel's way.

Diesel shook his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. He got up, Umbreon at his side, and followed Tabs' way out of the Pokemon Center. Diesel's hands were in his pocket as he pondered what to do. _'Think i'll just do Pokemon contests.. I think I can do it..' _He thought aimlessly, '_I have so many badges though, and I want to keep that tradition up.. What would the professor say?'_ Diesel scolded himself for leaving the center before calling the professor. '_Guess i'll just stick to gym battles..' _The trainer muttered.

The trainer and his Umbreon were at the front of the Viridian Forest. "Looks like our journey is going to be like square one, again," Diesel smirked, earning a curt reply from his Pokemon.

They had entered the forest, the darkness blanketing over them as the trees stretched to the sky, blotching out the sun The skittering of pokemon were heard, the rustling of grass, the howling of the wind. Umbreon's ears twitched at the sound of so much being mixed into one.

"So close!" Umbreon stopped in his track as a male voice made its way to his ears. The dark type took off towards the voice, Diesel following close behind. They halted behind a bush and saw a male, about the age of 20 with an Absol by his side. His skin was pale, with only a tinge of tan. Did he recently start on his journey again? He wore a vibrant purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket keeping him warm. He had on dark grey skinny jeans, and wore red shoes.

Umbreon had made a slight rustling sound. That's when Diesel noticed his eyesight was staring at the Absol. "There it is!" The voice said again. A pokeball was hurled Umbreon's way, but was quickly bounced back. "Huh?"

That's when Umbreon and Diesel stepped out behind the bush, "this pokemon you tried to catch? It's mine." He simply told.

"Oh.." The trainer had a light blush of embaressment paint his cheeks, and kiss his neck as he scratched the back of his head; Diesel noticed a small mole under his left ear "i've been looking for a Murkrow, and we had found one, but it got away.. Thought your Umbreon was.."

"No.. They're rare here. Only appear seasonly, and during the season, when it's dark. Pretty strange a Murkrow would be here at this time and day." Diesel had informed.

"Yeah, but i'll get him!" The trainer said confidently, "by the way, my name's Edgar Wyatt, but you can call me E.J. Wyatt." He extended his hand in friendship.

"Ryder. Diesel Ryder." The two trainers collapsed hands before dropping them back to their sides. "The 'J', in E.J., what's it stand for? I don't recall hearing of it in your introduction."

"Oh, it's Jones. This is my partner, Mercy. She's been with me from the start."

_'She? No wonder Umbreon was so distracted..' _Diesel mused. "This is Umbreon. Not my partner from the start.. But he's a great companion." He noticed how his Umbreon puffed his chest out when the Absol turned to look his way.

"E.J., how old are you?" Diesel filled his curiosity. The kid was pale. Barely tanned.

"20.. Yourself?"

"19," the two had eventually situated themselves down on a branch that had erupted from the ground from a nearby tree. "you look,... As if you started?"

The other male chuckled, "I kind of did." He looked up into the disappearing sky, a smile on his face, "I went to academies as I grew up, and when I was old enough to start, I had no money, so I worked. I got a job at the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. That place helped shape my dreams." E.J. Wyatt had looked back towards Diesel.

"Sounds reasonable.. Mercy, that was her name?" At E.J.'s nod, he continued, "why? I rarely hear of people nicknaming their Pokemon."

"My father is Calvin, my mother Melinda, my two little sisters Rita and Yasmine, and then me, Edgar. My little sisters were excited when it spelled out MERCY. I decided to use it to always keep them in my hearts."

_'Seems like a good guy.' _Diesel thought, "need help catching that Murkrow?"

"If you'd be down, that'd be awesome!" E.J. and Diesel had gotten up, and taken a quick stretch. "He went that way," The trainer pointed north, and the group of 4 began heading out that way, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sound or sight.

After walking for almost 20 minutes of silence, save for the sound of dead leaves crunching under feet, they saw a dark figure move quickly into a tree, "Murkrow!" The loud cawing of the dark type bird resonated.

"There it is!" E.J. pointed to a tree. Lo and behold, a Murkrow sat, perched.

"Go get 'im." Diesel and Umbreon backed off, to let the two do their battle.

"Absol, quick, go! Use x-scissor!" Mercy jumped up and swung her horn once, then twice. The two slashes creating an 'x' shape, and glowed green.

Diesel looked on, impressed. Using a bug type on a dark type. Interesting.

The Murkrow tried flying away, but the speed of Mercy's attack was too great. It landed onto the ground with a thud, but slowly pushed itself back up.

"Finish it off with ice beam!" Mercy opened her mouth wide and let out a Blizzard, chilling the dark type. "Pokeball go!" E.J. had thrown a red and white sphere. It landed on the ground and clicked once, twice, then a third time. A kid-like grin spread on E.J.'s face as he went over and picked up the Pokeball. "Awesome!"

"Good job. We must be off, now." Diesel turned on his heels to leave, but was quickly stopped by E.J.'s voice calling out to him.

"Wait, aren't you a trainer?" At Diesel's nod, he went on, "Can I come with you? Journey's are much more fun with more people. Besides, I feel like if I go with you, I can complete my own dream."

Diesel looked down in thought, before shrugging. E.J. did have a lot of valid points in two sentances. "You're right.. Let's go."

E.J. and Mercy caught up to the two, and kept a walking pace. "How long have you been a trainer?"

"9 years," Diesel answered. He cringed slightly when they stepped out of the forest, the sun becoming penetrating. He rubbed his eyes roughly, and muttered, "Let' head to a center, yeah?"

"Alright.. Sounds good." The walk was quiet for the two, Diesel was wrapped in his own thoughts, E.J. was thinking about his goals, Umbreon focused on Mercy, Mercy was playing hard to get.

OoO

Diesel had rested in his bed. E.J. had bought his own room. After they healed their Pokemon, E.J. wanted to train with his new Pokemon whom he had nicknamed Trinity. Diesel watched Umbreon as he looked out onto the battlefield, watching Mercy groom herself while resting under a tree, in the shade. "Why don't you show her your strength? Let's battle them?" He suggested. Umbreon yipped, wagged his tail, jumped off the bed, rushed to the door, and began apwing on the oak wood.

The trainer chuckled before he let the door swing open. They both raced out to the field where their traveling friend was training, "hey, E.J., can me and Umbreon challenge you and Mercy to a 1 on 1?"

E.J. smiled, "sure!" Mercy raised her head up, before jumping on all four feet, and padding infront of E.J., on the east side of the field. Umbreon took a step infront of Diesel on the west.

"You can have the first move, E.J.," Diesel had told the other.

"Mercy, use an x-scissor!" Mercy swung her head twice creating that familiar, green-glowing, x.

"Dodge and use dark pulse!" Umbreon jumped high into the air before letting his body be surrounded by a dark aura. He had let a howl out before releasing it in a circular wave that got bigger as it pushed out.

"Get low to the ground, avoid that wave!" Mercy pressed her body into the ground, only her horn sliced through the wave. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

Umbreon was in a freefall, making him a perfect target for that lightning fast attack, "Look out!"

Umbreon was hit higher up into the air with the attack, "use shadow claw!" Mercy's arm raised up was covered in shadows.

"Hyper beam!"

Umbreon had let loose a high amount of power as soon as Mercy was in close proximity. "Now follow up with an Iron tail!"Umbreon spun into the ground, eliciting flashes of energy. When the dust had cleared, it showed a battered Absol attempting to crawl out of the hole it had created. Before the attack landed its blow, Umbreon's tail stopped glowing and used quick attack to give him a boost to carry him away from being on top of Mercy. He landed a foot away. The dark type went to the female, and licked her cheek before helping her up.

Mercy growled and shoved Umbreon off of her before staggering to E.J., "guess its game over," the trainer chuckled.

"Yeah.." Diesel said absentmindly. Umbreon scurried back to his master, _'He's always smiling, always happy..'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so, EXTREMELY sorry about the wait, I don't mean to actually do it, but I work out about 4 hours a day (Gotta love cardio.) And i'm getting ready to go to Boot Camp this summer, so been really consumed with that. I'll try and finih this story before I leave. Or end it and make a sequel, I dunno.**

Mercy and E.J. had walked over to Diesel and Umbreon, "so, was he your starter?" E.J.'s voice broke the fragile silence that swarmed the four.

"No, actually, my Typhlosion was. I got him as a Cyndaquil when I started my journey." He answered. Umbreon walked side by side with Mercy, his head up, his chest puffed out, but the disaster Pokemon only ignored him.

Diesel looked towards the entrance of the Pokemon center, and noticed a scrawny, pixie-haired 15 year old girl walk in, followed by a Stantler that had a silk scarf around her neck. The male rushed towards her leaving a confused E.J., Mercy, and Umbreon. "Tabs!" The male called out, stopped the female and Stantler in her tracks. When Diesel was in close proximity, he heard the Stantler growl at him, the sound quiet, but still conveying the message across. The Pokemon was quickly silenced by the female putting her hand up. The older trainer smirked, "What have you been up to?"

Tabs shook her head. "I have a Pokemon, and i'm a trainer, I shouldn't travel, right?" Her sarcastic spunk made Diesel cross his arms over his chest and smirk.

"So, does that mean you want to travel with me?" Diesel asked with that same smirk.

By this time, E.J., Mercy, and Umbreon had caught up to him; Umbreon snarled at the Stantler, but was quickly hushed by Mercy, and instantly shut his maw, and acted like an obedient husband.

Tabs let a deep sigh escape her lips, "fine.."

"Awesome!" E.J. spoke out, "call me E.J.! The trainer attired in black extended his hand in friendship, "welcome to our family!"

"Thanks.. Lolita," Tabs smirked, referencing the black that E.J. had worn, and the abunance of it. She had clasped hands with the male. "I need to head to the Pokecenter, heal up." She told them as she turned on her heels and entered the building.

The two had agreed to retreat to their rooms and lay down in their bed. The sun was setting, and they would need to retire for the night. "I need to make a quick phone call to Professor Oak, seeya in the morning?" Diesel told E.J.

E.J. nodded in agreement before giving the trainer a wave, "night." Mercy gave a sound toward Umbreon. The moonlight Pokemon couldn't differenciate what it meant, but shrugged it off and followed his trainer.

Diesel turned on the PC and dialed in Oak's number. It rang a few times before the older male's face appeared. His hair was graying, and he wore a white lab coat. "How can I help you my boy?" The professor spoke out in a cheery voice that he always had.

"I don't know anymore.. I don't know what to do... I challenged all the gyms, I participated in the Pokemon league, I even did a contest. I lost the contest; it really isn't even my appeal, by the way," Diesel spewed out, "I don't want to feel like i'm restarting my journey.." He concluded, "I just don't know what to do.."

Professor Oak had a hand on his chin and seemed to be deep in thought, "there is a trainer, his name is Red. He was a champion for only a few short moments before he quickly stripped himself of the title and traveled to Mount Silver where he trains in the harshest blizzards that mountain has to offer," Oak went on telling him.

"I've heard of that trainer.." Diesel muttered. Umbreon rested on his stomach, too bored with the conversation to actually listen, "I remember Corrine wanted to challenge him.. I wonder what happened with her.." The tone was still quiet, but Umbreon's ears perked up at Corrine's name.

"If you go, I do suggest being careful.. I know your recent catch was when you were 18, in the Unova league, but you've had Umbreon since the Jhoto region, as well as your Pidgeot, Typhlosion, and countless others.. They are getting older and have almost no will to battle." Professor Oak mentioned.

When he had said that, Diesel looked down to see Umbreon, nodding off between sleep and wakefullness. It was then he started noticing the gray hairs that were scattered on his dark, black coat. "I will.. Thanks Professor.."

"Glad I could be of some use. Good luck!" The Professor smiled before the screen returned black, and reflected the trainer, deep in thought.

Diesel had looked down and found Umbreon asleep. He had picked up the pokemon as if he were a baby and held him close. He wasn't heavy at all.. Diesel then noticed that Umbreon was extremely light. He carried his moonlight pokemon to his room, opened the door, and set his Pokemon at the foot of his bed before crawling under the blankets himself.

**OoO**

It was the crack of dawn, and Diesel had awoken. His Umbreon was still asleep, his body barely rising and falling with each calm breath he breathed. The trainer let a sigh of relief leave his lips. The whole night he kept dreaming of his Pokemon, passing away at an old age.

A knock was heard at his door, interrupting his thoughts, "come in." The trainer told the other being at the door.

The door opened revealing Tabs, Stantler, E.J., and Mercy. Mercy had ran over and jumped on Umbreon, waking up the male Pokemon who growled at the intruder, until he realized it was Mercy. He quickly sat up, unsure of what to do. The Umbreon immiedetly perked up and tensed when he felt Mercy's tongue slide across his cheek. "Breon.." The moonlight Pokemon felt his body heat up.

"We ready to go?" E.J. chuckled, noticing how Mercy acted. He figured her heart changed about Umbreon when Mercy realized that he was a strong opponet.

"I thought we'd wait for them to make an egg?" A slight giggle left Tabs' lips; her Stantler smiled, reflecting the same happiness that Tabs carried.

When they all were dressed and ready, they stopped infront of the center and were discussing what to do next. "I already completed my journey.. Multiple times," chuckled Diesel, "My pokemon are getting old, and I don't think I can battle anymore.. Contests, maybe?" He continued, recalling what Professor had said last night.

"I want to travel, do a mix of everything." Tabs added herself as she climbed onto her Stantler like a Ponyta.

"I just started my journey.. So, I guess I need to challenge the gym first. Do that.." E.J. said. His Absol was strutting her collar around Umbreon, trying to get his attention, "What are you two gonna do?"

"I guess I can come to give a rookie some tips," Tabs said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll come to. Maybe one last travel, just for the sake of it." Diesel added.

"Aweome, thanks!" E.J. cheered, raising a fist to the sky.

**I'mma just end it there. Let me know your opinions? Maybe I can try and update twice a week. Saturdays and Sunday or something?**

**Yup.. I'm writing this as a go, no plans or anything.. O_o**


End file.
